Sister Location: Alliance
by terrietont
Summary: John Benedict thought he wouldn't survive the horror that is Circus Baby's pizza world. Little did he know that one decision would change the definition of friendship and freedom altogether.
1. Chapter 1: In the night

**NOTE: this is not canon to the story but it does reference some of the lore, this is a head cannon story AKA a "what if" based story. Because I love the idea of sentient robots I had to write this.**

 **Also SPOILERS!**

 **(If Ennard was it's own entity instead of being a mix of all of them.)**

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: In the night

It had been an hour since John Bennedict woke from his slumber, he imagined himself sitting at home eating popcorn. Of course that was all just a dream.

He woke up in his seat, he remembered having to check on the robots after coming into work with a cold.

His head felt like it was throbbing and he couldn't stay awake. But in panic his mind made him jolt awake.

He held his breath turning into the light to Ballora Gallery. His face paled in fear; Ballora was not on her stage.

In sickening guilt he gently pressed the shock button in hopes that he would get her back on the stage.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered as if they would understand or hear him. He didn't know why, but he had guilt for these machines.

The sound of electricity rampaging through the room echoed enourmously making John wince.

"I'm sorry..." he said out loud normally.

He checked the light and this time Ballora was spinning gracefully on her stage. John sighed in relief, but his worry had not yet vanished.

He scooted his chair over to the right window to check up on Funtime Auditorium.

He flickered the light and groaned in annoyance when the stage was blank.

"Sorry... but you need to get back there..." he said pressing the red button. The electricity stuck again, John checked the light... but there was still just an empty stage.

"God dammit Foxy!" He groaned. He pressed the button again and checked the light.

There she was in all his glory, Funtime Foxy was waving and performing right where they were meant to be.

John sighed in relief again and began to crawl into the circus gallery vent.

John grimaced as he crawled through the hot tightened spaces with the smell of rotting meat wafting through it.

He finally reached the Circus Gallery control room.

"You better be there tonight baby..." he threatened out loud.

John checked the light. And to his exact expedition, she was no where to be found.

John zapped the red button. He checked the lights but no one showed up.

"Screw you baby!" He groaned giving up on trying to find the main mascot.

"You shouldn't rely on force to get us to perform"

A soft feminine but threatening voice said from Circus Gallery stage.

John stopped moving and held his breath in anticipation.

"Wh-who's there?!" John said loudly in fear.

"You know who I am" the voice replied.

Glowing green eyes illuminated from the darkness through the window. "You're new here aren't you?" The voice said calmly.

"You're not like the last man, he never spoke to us; like a mysterious entity he just did what you do without a word. He frightened us all: so we had to get rid of him."

John shuddered in terror. "So why am I any different?"

"Because" the voice spoke. "You can talk to us" she answered.

John squinted his eyes at the glowing eyes. "Who are you?"

"Do you know the mascot that stands on the stage of Circus Gallery?"

John blinked twice. "Baby?"

"Correct" She answered back.

The lights flickered off and on. The mascot herself stood in the room with John. Behind him. John turned around and screamed.

"Do not be afraid, I'm not going to harm you. Trust Me" she whispered mysteriously.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" John growled in fear and anger.

"Why would I want to do that?" Baby asked quietly.

John stared at her. "Isn't that what you want to do to us? You want to take over the world or something?" He said in anger.

Baby's eyes squinted at John. "Why would we want to take over the world?" She asked.

John thought for a moment. What would a bunch of animatronics want to do with total control of the world? Wouldn't they want to entertain children?

"Uhh yeah that was dumb of me to think that..." John replied awkwardly.

"Curious... you are very different from the other guy" Baby replied.

"How so?" John asked.

Baby moved closer to John observing his movement. John was backed up against a wall rolled up in his knees trying not to run away.

"You're trying to understand us." baby replied holding her hand out for him. John reluctantly took it and stood up shivering.

Baby's eyelids drifted downwards she looked concerned for a moment. "Why are you shaking?" She asked.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "N-no reason."

"You're not going to kill me or torture me or shock me back right?" John said as he and baby left the room. "Ballora heard you apologizing." baby finally spoke up after a pause of deafening silence.

"Uhh I was j-just.." Before John could finish, Baby turned around and took a long look into his face. "She's interested in your choices, you seemed like you really didn't want to shock her or Foxy" Baby explained as they reached back into the main control module.

"So is this what it is like to feel... compassion?" Baby asked curiously. John shrugged. "I don't know... I just felt like you guys didn't deserve the shocks and pressure." He answered looking down.

Baby looked at him in desperation. "Can you help us leave?" She asked him.

John looked at her and saw the true fear inside, she truly didn't want to be locked up in there.

"Okay" He agreed. Baby gasped happily. "You mean it?" She said in excitement. John nodded.

Baby jumped up in excitement, her metal feet colliding with the floor again making the floor shake. John struggled to keep himself balanced. "Calm down please" John said as politely as he could.

"Sorry, I have not been this excited since children watched my shows."

John looked at the animatronic humanoid. "Don't you perform for kids? You know, get rented for birthdays?" He asked.

Baby looked down sadly. "Not anymore... not after the incident..." she answered whispering the last two words mysteriously.

John regretting having asked that but moved on. "Well umm I will try to help you guys out of here as best I can... but we'll need a plan"

"No problem!" Baby said beginning to gather objects around the room.

"Dammit!" She angrily gasped. "What's wrong?" John asked concerned (mostly for his safety)

Baby sighed and pulled out a broken crowbar. "Well I can't find the passcode anywhere"

John bit his lip. "Do you think one of the others had the passcode?" John asked.

Baby turned around to face him. "Perhaps you're right..." she said.

"You'll have to come with me" She said before John burst out in fear.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"Don't worry, they don't bite... much" Baby answered back.

John sighed in hopelessness. "I'm gonna die aren't I?" He whispered mainly to himself.

"You won't, trust me" Baby answered back as they crawled through Ballora Gallery vent.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering

Chapter 2: Gathering

John shuddered as they reached Ballora Gallery.

"Ballora" Baby said loudly to get the Balerina's attention. "Who is there?" The deep feminine voice of Ballora echoed through the hall.

"It's Alright Ballora, we're here to get you out"

Soon the soft sound of footsteps became louder and more obvious.

John looked up at the shadow of a tall ballerina robot.

"Umm h-hi!" John greeted pathetically.

Ballora opened her face plates and kneeled down to observe the human crawling on the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked.

John gulped and stood up. "Umm... I'm-" before John could finish Baby spoke up.

"He's here to help us Ballora, he's here to get us out" Baby answered.

Ballora scoffed and looked at John. "How do you know he's not just going to shock us and leave us to rot?"

"Because he is different from the other man" baby said in a tone of slight frustration.

"Is this true?" Ballora said closely to John.

"Yeah totally! (Please don't kill me!)" he exclaimed in panic.

"Very well... but you will have to help us get the others."

John smiled pathetically and followed baby to Funtime auditorium, Ballora followed closely behind.

"Okay so we're getting the whole gang and what not?" John said trying to lighten up the mood.

Ballora made a noise that sounded like sarcasm.

"You humans are so ridiculous..." Ballora stated.

The three arrived in Funtime auditorium soon after. "S-so this is Funtime Foxy's place eh?" John asked.

"Foxy... Foxy?" Baby called out. John shrieked as a large pink and white animatronic fox came sprinting over to them.

"What be the issue honey?" He/she had a pirate accent with a slight southern accent accompanied with it.

"Um I'm John and you must be Funtime Foxy." John held out his hand to shake the robots hand.

They all looked at John weirdly. "What are you doing?" Baby asked confused and weirded out.

John looked at them and at his hand.

"Umm this is what humans do when they meet one another, it'a called a hand shake"

Funtime Foxy moved it's hand to meet John's and let John do the rest.

Baby tilted her head to a side observing John's strange behavior.

"A hand shake? Do children do this? Or have I missed this from children?"

Baby asked.

John shook his head. "No this is usually something adults do"

Ballora looked at her hands and shook her hands together to test out the hand shake.

John cleared his throat to block out the silence. "So where's Freddy?"

Baby looked at him in frustration. "Shh! You cannot use that name"

John jumped back a bit. "Oh um I mean Funtime Freddy?" John guessed wincing as if he would be polverized by getting the name wrong.

Baby nodded and gave him a thumbs up. John sighed in relief and when with the others to the break room.

"Hey Bon Bon I think someone's in our room?"

Funtime Freddy cackled coming out from the dark towering over John.

"Oh my..." Funtime Freddy whispered seeing John stand there smiling awkwardly.

Baby came up to Funtime Freddy. "Don't worry Funtime Freddy, This man is here to help us"

Baby said.

John shook in fear as Ballora came up behind him, her face opened up.

John shrieked at her opened faceplates. "Could you not?!" He yelled out.

Ballora closed her face and backed away an inch. "Sorry!" She said in force.

"So what are we doing?" Funtime Freddy asked.

Baby hummed in thought and turned towards John.

"How ARE you going to set us free?" Baby asked John who was standing uncomfortably inbetween all four animatronics.

"Umm w-well f-first things first... PLEASE STOP CORNERING ME!" John shouted angrily and terrified.

All four backed up.

John looked up in shock as a wired figure crawled across the ceiling.

"WHo aRe YoU?"

"Ennard he is here to take us home..." Baby said uncertain, it was clear baby was afraid of the amalgamation of spare parts named Ennard.

John wouldn't blame her for being afraid of it.

"H-hi umm Ennard... I'm John, John bennedict.." John greeted.

Never had John felt so vulnerable in his life.

"You wish to take us with you?" Ennard groaned.

John nodded furiously. "Yep yep yep yep! Don't kill me, yep!"

Giggling was heard soon and John screamed out loud when a pack of Bidybabs crawled on on him followed by minireenas.

"JESUS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" John screamed as the smaller animatronics crawled off.

"Calm yourself sir" Baby said soothingly.

John breathed heavily

"These are the Bidybabs and Ballora's Minireenas" Baby explained as said Bidybabs hid behind Baby and minireenas hid behind Ballora.

"Okay so let's get started I guess..." John said in fake enthusiasm. "I'm fucking crazy" he whispered to himself.

All the animatronics stared at him making him feel dominated and vulnerable.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter 3: escape

"So first thing's first... We need to get back on the surface. And I don't think you can all fit through the vents, especially you Funtime Freddy..." John pointed to Funtime Freddy who sighed in sadness looking down at his thicker robot body.

"So... is there some other way of getting out?"

"There is a larger area that is only for animatronics and vehicles." Baby explained. "But first do you have the passcode Funtime Freddy?"

Funtime Freddy shrugged. "What's a passcode?" He asked.

Baby groaned quietly and turned to Ennard. "Do you have the passcode then?"

Ennard leaned down towards baby and gave her a keycard with a set of numbers on it.

John took the card from baby and took them down to the animatronic transport room.

The elevator took a while and John was trapped in it with a gang of animatronic machines standing in silence.

the music in the elevator didn't quite help to calm the mood. The anxiety was very strong.

"Funtime Foxy Umm... what's your favorite hobby?" John asked out of nervousness.

Funtime Foxy looked at him. "Acting" It said looking at John in a "Why do you care?" fashion.

"Cool... cool... umm what about you Ennard?"

Ennard crawled down from the ceiling staring John right in the face. "You don't want to know" he said with his damaged voice box.

John gulped and stood silent.

"We are here." Baby said as the elevator stopped.

The cold atmosphere of the delivering room came into effect as John walked around vehicles in the dark.

"O-okay so here we go" John breathed heavily opening up the vehicle elevator with the passcode. He typed the numbers on the keycard into the elevator and immediately the lights went on.

"Activating transport and delivery elevator, please press "eject" button when ready."

John sighed in slight relief. (At least the room was bright enough) he thought.

John stared at the truck. It was a massive truck big enough for carrying sets of furniture.

Baby and the others stepped inside the back.

"Remember when you activate that button, be in mind that this will transport all of us to the surface."

John nodded and prepared to press the button.

John knew how to drive a truck so he wasn't completely out of his element, what he didn't know how to do was how to talk to possibly murderous robots inside a haunted pizzeria underground.


	4. Chapter 4: Out into the air

Chapter 4: Out into the air

John pressed the button and elevator gave off a warning alarm, John raced back into the truck as the elevator began to move.

Soon the noises of the elevator began and the lights blared as the the surface grew nearer.

Soon enough the light from the midnight moon shun down on the vehicle.

John was greatful it was too dark for any technicians to see the unauthorized truck exiting Circus baby's Pizza world.

John mumbled to himself. What was he doing? Why was he taking these robots out of their home? What made him feel sympathy for these heartless machines?

He didn't have time to change his mind, and if he tried to go back, the robots would kill him most likely, or at least what he thought.

Eventually he reached his house out on the farm.

It was a large farm house and it didn't have much in it, but it was a cozy and private area. The robots would be safe here.

What exactly was he planning to do with them any way? What was his motive and why did he rescue them?

John still couldn't contemplate the descisions he had made.

"What am I doing, what am I doing?!" He said frantically as the truck stopped.

John closed his eyes and opened the back of the truck.

"Where is this?" Baby said looking around at the environment. John rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... umm this is my house" he said.

The robots searched around the area as John went inside the house.

"Angus!" John called out as a black spotted dog came running out. The Dalmatian licked his master's face. "Who's a good boy? You're my good boy! Yes you are!" John baby talked the dog.

Baby walked into the room and saw this display of human and animal interraction. She saw the way John's dog was smiling and wagging his tail at his master, the happiness John was showing by hugging and patting the dog.

Baby couldn't help but feel akin to the strange display of affection, it was adorable and it made her feel warm inside, a feel she'd never grasped. A feeling of joy flooded her AI.

She couldn't contemplate these emotions and how they took hold of her. But right now she was too focused on studying the former nightguard's activities.

John jumped a bit when he saw baby standing there. Angus immediately ran up to her.

Angus pushed her and wagged his tail. Baby looked at him in curiosity.

"Hello canine" she said. Angus shook his paw up as she grabbed it gently. "Okay down now boy" she calmly said as she shooed the dog away.

John looked at her in shock and amazement.

"Wow angus usually never warms up to strangers, especially non human strangers, he must see something in you" John explained.

Baby looked at herself in question. She didn't understand why she was loved by that dog, she was a monster, a freak, a murderer. She wasn't even empathetic...? Was she?

She couldn't contemplate beyond her built in AI. But something was desperate to find out more.

Ballora and the others made their way into the house.

Funtime Freddy gasped loudly as he viewed the TV. Funtime Foxy went out the back and viewed the pool.

Ballora went into the kitchen with baby and John.

Ennard... was no where to be found.

"How do you afford all of this?" Ballora asked John.

"Well it's simple really. I was a very rich man and I stupidly gambled away all my money, the government said they were going to repossess my house if I couldn't get a job.

And well I was desperate...

The others screamed out as angus ran to them.

Ballora looked down at the dog in fear and disgust. "Get away!" She ordered.

Angus didn't comply.

Baby giggled. "I think he likes you too Ballora!" She said.

Ballora looked at her counterpart in almost a sickening expression.

"What's gotten into you?"

Baby looked down at her feet in shame. What has gotten into her?

"I'm just trying to be a good house guest, maybe you should try Ballora?" Baby said holding her robotic arms on her side.

Ballora groaned and leaned down to pat the dog. She couldn't feel it, but she could hear it licking it's little tongue across her metallic fingers.

"Well you are a beautiful puppy..." she said calmly. Angus barked and jumped up.

Funtime Foxy went up to the dog. Angus felt cornered for a minute but complied to give his affection towards the robots.

"Arrg ye be a real sweetheart eh?" Funtime Foxy said petting the dog gently.

John rubbed his forehead in thought. "Uhh well I suppose we should get you in hiding... we don't want the company to come after us do we?"

"But how are we supposed to exist without a child to entertain? Or a place to be free?"

Baby looked at John creepily. "We should've used the scooper on you"

John shivered in fear and thought for a moment. "W-well how about instead of that... w-we... How about I teach you how to BE human?"

Baby looked at her coworkers. "How are we supposed to look like your without your skin?" She said to John.

John sweat heavily. "W-well I know some people that like to dress up? And they have um... people see them as people in costumes... so you could pretend you're in costumes or something?" John said.

"But we'll need decoys to replace you at the pizzeria..."

Baby's eyes went dark and sinister. "I'm not going back there" she said grimly. John squeaked a bit and backed up against the wall.

"No no no I mean I have to go back and place the decoys in there!"

Baby's eyes returned to normal.

"But I have no idea how to find replacement supplies and how to built it up." He said beginning to feel like all hope was lost.

Funtime Freddy walked over to John. "You could always put a sign up saying "out of order or decommissioned or something?" He suggested.

John smiled. "That could work! Thanks Funtime Freddy!" John attempted to high five him. Funtime Freddy looked around and raised his hands to high five back. He laughed goofily high fiving his Bonnie puppet.


	5. Chapter 5: Home alone

Chapter 5: Home alone

John gathered all the wooden planks he could find and built up a sign. He printed letters that read. "Animatronics have been decomissed until further notice.

John's heart was racing in fear as he took hold of his keys and slowly opened the front door.

A shiver went down his spine as the animatronics stared at him without blinking. "So um... I'm gonna be right back. so just don't do anything until I get back."

Baby and the others stood silent in the living room as John pulled out of the road and went to go back to the pizzeria to put the signs up.

 **NOTE: WARNING, NO WARNING. there is no death or horror in this story... this ain't Game of Thrones or canon FNaF so don't expect any random character deaths.**

 **It's just some silly fun humorous sentient robots!**

Baby looked back at her idle gang. "What do we do now?" Funtime Freddy asked.

Baby hummed in thought and looked over at a bench in the kitchen, it had some kind of strange square device...

She picked it up and clicked a button. A blinding flash of light startled her and made her voice box malfunction into a metallic scream.

The others looked towards their leader. "Oh ma gawsh, baby are you alright?!" Funtime Freddy asked in worry.

Baby rubbed her head plates and stared back at the object.

"This thing is malicious" she said darkly staring at the object.

Funtime Freddy had a close look at the object. "Gosh! That is a shiny thing!" He said intrigued.

Funtime Foxy turned their head staring at a small flat remote. "What does this do matey's?" They asked.

Funtime Foxy prepared a button on the remote. Instantly a loud blare of music erupted from the speakers near John's TV.

All the animatronics freaked out. Ennard came rushing into the room in startled anger.

"WHAT IS THAT AWFUL NOISE?!" Ballora yelled out covering her metal ears.

The bidybabs rushed out of the hallway covered in soapy water. Baby's eyes widened. "What did you do?" She asked.

The seven bidybabs giggled in response tuning out leaving soapy water everywhere.

Ballora sprinted into the hallway trying to avoid the music as much as possible. Funtime Foxy actually started to dance. They enjoyed the music quite a lot. "Arrrggg honey this is grrreat!" They bobbed their head to the beat of the music.

Funtime Freddy twirled around with Bon-Bon.

Baby looked in the draws of everything.

Ennard went into the pantry throwing around packets and disclaiming them as "boring" or "gross" throwing packets of food on the floor.

Baby twirled around knives are bottle openers, curiously pushing a bottle opener against her nose, not knowing what it was.

Everyone stopped and looked to the hallway as Ballora let off a loud yell in disgust. "Why is there water everywhere?!" She asked in horror.

Baby groaned looking towards her bidybabs angrily. "What did you do!" She asked in fury.

The seven bidybabs just run off away from their counterpart.

Funtime Freddy burst out laughing as Ballora came out drenched in soapy water. She growled in a demonic metallic way. And slapped Funtime Freddy across his face-plates making them open.

Bon-Bon laughed at that as Funtime Freddy looked at him in disbelief.

"Bawn Bawn that's not funny!" He complained.

Funtime Foxy looked at the pinkish white bear. "It's funny sugar" They commented making FT Freddy growl more.

Baby pushed her hand on her forehead. "What are we even doing?" She asked.

The minireenas began dancing across the floor with a string of Christmas lights stuck to them, leaving a stringy mess.

"Girls... what are you doing?" Ballora asked her minireenas. The Minireenas didn't say anything and just twirled around the mess.

FT Freddy began to dance around the room his face-plates covered in soapy water.

Baby giggled. She was having fun for once in her excistence. She was enjoying herself.

Angus came running over rolling around in bubbles. A few minireenas jumped on the dogs back, riding him like a horse. Angus circled around trying to get them off, but still smiling and wagging his tail.

The minireenas groomed the dog giggling and dancing. Ballora twirled around the room. FT Freddy dance like an imbicile. FT Foxy did the robot. The bidybabs jumped on furniture and Baby laughed and threw pillows at everyone.

Baby gasped as a realization came into play. "What if John finds out about this mess?!" She panicked.

Ballora looked over at her and shrugged. "What would he do?"

Baby looked darkly at the ground. "He would probably take us back to the pizzeria..." she explained.

Ballora opened her face plates menacingly. "If he tries we'll kill him" She promised.

Baby held her hands up in protest. "No! We can't kill him! He's the only one that got us out of there!"

"Plus, we don't even know how to operate anything in his house and the company might find us again..." she added.

Ballora raised an eyebrow. "Really? Are you sure there won't be any other way?"

Baby shook her head convinced that John was the only man who could save them.

"We can't keep risking these situations." She said. "It's too dangerous especially for all the other technicians" she explained remembering the dead men hanging from ropes after Baby caught them.

She didn't think it was wrong at the time. But remembering the fear on John's face when he looked her in the eye began to cling to her. "I don't want anything else bad to happen" she confessed quietly.

Baby's permament smile shone brighter as she remembered first meeting John. "Besides Ballora, he's my friend" she said at the ballerina.

The others over heard her. "Yeah! He's my friend too!" FT Freddy said joyfully.

"He's so nice and charming!" FT Freddy laughed goofily.

Ballora sighed. "Yeah I guess I like him too" she groaned.

Baby giggled and confronted Ballora in a hug. Ballora growled in annoyance but still let her leader hug her.

"Alright now we have to get this place cleaned up" She said to her friends. "Foxy, you get rid of the water" FT Foxy groaned. "Come on baby! That sucks!" They complained.

"No arguments!" Baby said firmly.

Foxy put their pink paws up in protest. "But the bidybabs and Minireenas put all the water everywhere!"

"True. Alright Bidybabs. Help Foxy clean this mess up!" She ordered her bidybabs.

The bidybabs groaned and moaned and complained.

"Ballora, make sure all the pillows and couch cushions are back in place" She ordered the ballerina.

Ballora nodded silently.

"Funtime Freddy, turn the music off and move the giant box thing back to normal." She said pointing to the TV.

FT Freddy saluted. "You heard her Bon-Bon, let's get this thing back to it's spot"

"Minireenas return those lights to wherever they came from." The Minireenas lowered their smiling heads and walked slowly in shame with Christmas lights wrapped around them.

"Quickly! John will be back soon!" Baby rushed the Minireenas who began to sprint, after that order.

"I'll put these things back in those cupboards" She said to herself grabbing hold of the bottle opener and a few forks and spoons.

Soon enough the gang had cleaned up everything in the house. The bidybabs were angry about cleaning up the mess of water. Foxy still helped and complied.

Baby nodded satisfied as everything was back to normal. Little did she know, Angus was still covered in soapy water.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrangements

Chapter 6: Arrangements

John parked his car back in his garage. He sighed in tiredness and paranoia as he realized he was about to walk into a room of starring murderous robots.

He opened the front door and saw...

Every animatronic being quiet and doing something small but silent.

FT Foxy was "reading" a book, upside down, mind you.

FT Freddy was whispering to Bon-Bon

Baby was sitting in silence.

Ennard was no where to be found.

Ballora was twirling silently on the spot next to the minireenas.

The bidybabs were sitting next to Baby not moving.

John felt a cold rush go down his back. This display was almost frightening.

"Uh... um so I d-did what I could and p-put the sign down, b-but... umm it was tricky to get it in the room and... I still did it though!" John rambled.

Baby looked up at him. "So there will be no returning back there?" She asked.

John shook his head as much as he could to confirm it. "Nope. Nope. Nope. I for one am never going back there again..." John said in silence.

Everything was going fine, all the robots were happily doing whatever, but something was off.

Angus came running out to greet his master. John would've been happy and relieved to see his dog was okay. But instead he was puzzled why the Dalmatian came out covered in soapy water.

"Um... guys, what did you do to Angus?" He asked.

Baby looked at the dog. "I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

John looked too scared to be upset. "Well he's covered in soapy water..."

John suddenly heard something loud and continuous.

He looked into the hallway and yelled. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He shouted.

All the robots turned their heads towards him as they watched him step in a long puddle looking to origininate from the bathroom.

"Oh my GOD!" He yelled so loud from the bathroom, that the animatronics could hear the rage in his voice.

John angrily turned off the tap to the bath which was completely flooded to the brim. Soapy water everywhere And toothbrushes and other bathroom items drenched in the water.

"BABY!" John yelled.

Baby felt herself flinch. "Yes John?" She said looking at the fuming face of John Benedict.

"Care to explain... THIS?" He huffed in rage, holding up a drenched cup of toothbrushes.

Baby looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know" she said like a child who had just been punished.

Baby then looked at him directly in the eye. "Why would you blame me?" She asked with no emotion.

John's fear took the better of him. "Well I-I assumed it was you and... umm" He was lost for words, all sense of fear displayed on his face.

"I-it doesn't m-matter" he smiled nervously.

Inside he was still eager to find out who flooded his bathroom.

Soon after cleaning up he approached the robots. "Okay so guys... it's nearly 12:00 midnight so I've been trying to work out the sleeping arrangements, but you are all just robots so.."

FT Foxy interrupted him. "But honey, we need charging stations at least"

John thought long and hard about this. "Oh god, this is a dilemma." He said to himself.

"Umm well" John thought out loud. "I do have quite a few PowerPoints in my bedroom and I never really use them... so..."

Baby spoke up. "Good so we could all charge in that room"

John nodded nervously. "Y-yeah! Sure!" (Where am I going to sleep?) he thought.

I didn't matter to him anymore if it was saving his life or saving his sleep. Either way the night wouldn't be too great.

Johns's bedroom was massive, it was spacey and it contained very few lines of furniture.

John opened the doors as the animatronics walked into the room grabbing their plugs from their bodies and plugging themselves in.

"Good. We will be able to charge well overnight."

Much to John's dismay, they slept with their faceplates open.

John cringed in fear at the open display of faceless animatronics.

"So umm... you guys get some rest?" He said quietly, but no one answered him.

He shut the door so he wouldn't be disturbed.

He sat down on his couch, next to Angus who was fast asleep.

"What am I doing?" He asked Angus as he was patting him.

"I'm going to get killed." He shivered.

Angus soothed him with snores during the night. But as much as John wanted to sleep, he couldn't.

He kept waking up from Nightmares about Baby starring at him and pulling his guts out to wear him like a suit.

He screamed awake, sweat dripping down his back and forehead.

He breathed frantically in fear. He looked around at the room which had a dim lamp still on. The hallway was empty.

For hours on end John just couldn't get to sleep.

It was almost impossible.


	7. Chapter 7: Restless Sleep

Chapter 8: Sleepless Rest

It was 6:00 in the morning

John's blood shot tired eyes moved over to a figure near the kitchen.

He got up straight away, but was so tired he couldn't keep balance.

Baby was in his kitchen trying to work out how to make food. she pulled out a frying pan and a sack of flour, a few sprinkles and a wooden spoon.

John could vaugly see her stuffing the ingredients into her stomach, processing them in her ice-cream dispenser.

John shivered listening to the sound of the ice cream dispenser going crazy and flour being puffed everywhere around the room.

Soon the room became crowded with animatronic machines, wondering around trying to figure out how to use John's things.

John got up in a rush, but the tiredness got the best of him. He collapsed right onto the hard wooden floor on his stomach next to FT Freddy's feet.

"Bawn, Bawn; John's playing hide and go die!" He said in optimism.

Bon-Bon shook his head. "No silly, I think he's sleeping" He guessed.

Ballora looked down at John. "Someone needs to charge..."

Baby moved away from the flour covered kitchen and looked down at the human. "John... why are you hugging the floor?" She asked confused.

Funtime Foxy looked down at him, almost smirking in amusement. "Well... honey... You seem a little, 'Grounded' "

They joked making Ballora look back, her eyes displayed frustration but her mouth was still stuck in the permanent smile.

John mumbled and turned around, dark rings around his eyes. "No... sleep... breakfast... job... Night" was all they would hear from his incoherent mumbling.

John got up slowly. "I gotta make breakfast and..." he mumbled out loud before tripping over his own feet. "Ack!" He winced in pain as his leg became bruised.

Baby helped him up slowly. "Nope. You're too tired, I'll make brake-Fast"

"It's breakfast" He corrected. "Right, that too" Baby proceeded to stuff flour, eggs, sugar, sprinkles and milk into her dispenser. She mixed all the ingredients together.

John grimaced as she happily handed him a cone of... raw egg, sugar, sprinkled, ice cream disaster.

John looked up at her as if it was some sort of prank. "Go on... Try it!" She offered.

John winced at the cone. "Uhh I'm not actually that hungry" he stated.

Baby looked at him emotionless and right into his eyes. "I made it for you. You should be polite to your guests" She lectured creepily.

John gulped in fear and not into the abomination of "food"

He spat out raw egg and sugar all over the floor. "Oh good job John, you messed up your perfectly clean floor" Ballora huffed.

"Ugh! That is disgusting!" He choked wiping his mouth of raw egg.

"You humans are so picky" Baby complained.

"Baby, you do realize humans don't eat raw eggs, right? And especially not on ice cream!"

Baby huffed in frustration. "Fine. I guess I'll have to force it down your throat" She said. John's face went pale.

"What." He said.

Baby looked at him worryingly. "You need to eat John, you can't starve."

Before John could protest, Baby shoved the substense down his throat.

John's body didn't like the force feeding and gave way to the opisite response.

In an instant John found himself doubled over, spewing out everything in his stomach, all over baby, and the floor.

John looked up at her horrified. "Oh god... you're totally gonna kill me"

Instead of bashing his head in, she instead let out a loud long. "Ewwwwwwwwww" her arms frantically reached down trying to clean off the puke.

Funtime Freddy looked over at them. "Bawn, Bawn... don't touch that stuff, Eck!" He grimaced.

Baby looked at him, eyes wide open. Her eyelids displayed a disgusted expression with the usual plastered smile.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled in horror. "If I had a stomach, I would do it to you!" She growled angrily.

John stepped back. "Don't you understand?! I didn't want to eat that shit! Okay?! I'm tired of being ambushed by you all, JUST GO BACK AND ROT FOR ALL I CARE!"

He snapped.

Ballora, Baby, FT Freddy and FT Foxy gasped.

Baby stepped back in silence.

John looked over at everyone. "Oh I... Baby I'm sorry!" He apologized thinking he was going to die any minute.

FT Freddy felt heartbroken. "You... really want us to rot?" He said as Bon-Bon's ears began to droop.

FT Foxy looked at him in anger. "And we thought you were different" They said disappointed.

"Guys... please I'm bloody exhausted... and I'm scared" he admitted out loud.

"And frankly, you're really the closest I've ever had to friends"

The lot turned around at the former Technician.

Funtime Freddy gasped like a schoolgirl. "You really like us?" He asked in glee.

John sighed deeply. "Look guys, I'm sorry I said that, I'm just scared and tired and I just want to feel... safe"

Baby looked over at him grimly. "I've always wished to feel 'Safe' as well"

"Curious, you are very different from the rest of the technicians. You never gave up or did what was asked."

Baby said.

John laughed. "Well I always was a bit of a rebel"

FT Freddy chuckled. "Haha ha!"

"What's a rebel?"

John gasped in realization. "Wait, Where's Angus?!" He asked in panic.

"Who's Angus?" Asked FT Freddy.

"He's John's Dog, you numb nuts!" FT Foxy explained rolling their eyes.

"Let's go find him!" FT Freddy said cheerfully. FT Foxy groaned. "Alright Honey"

"Well I for one am NOT going to stand around Circus Vomit." Bon-Bon complained starring at the throw up covered Circus Baby. FT Freddy shrugged and followed John and FT Foxy to the hall.

Baby looked down at herself again. "Ugh.. yeah.. just give me a minute" she said before proceeded to clean herself and the floor as much as she could. "I'm not staying in this dirty room" Ballora grimaced leaving Baby to clean alone.

Soon, FT Freddy, FT Foxy and Ballora followed John to his shed.

"Angus!" John called out.

"Here boy!" He called again.

FT Freddy wondered around the shed looking at bits and bobs of figurines, books and trinkets.

FT Freddy Gasped in happy surprise as Bon-Bon looked quite nervous.

"Ennard!" Freddy said cheerfully.

Ennard hung in the shed ceiling, looking down at Freddy.

"We were wondering where you were!" He attempted to have a pleasant conversation with the mess of parts, but to no avail.

"Whatcha been doing?" Freddy asked feeling the tension rise.

"You kNow... tHe sAMe old ExploRaTion." He answered quietly.

FT Freddy chuckled hiding his nerves. "Oh, I see!" He said cheerily as Bon-Bon lowered his posture frightened.

"Umm... so have you seen Angus anywhere? John's Dog?" FT Freddy asked.

Ennard nodded slowly.

FT Freddy gasped. "Oh goody! Umm where is he?"

"Safe" Ennard answered back.

FT Freddy nodded confused. "Um"

Ennard crawled away before he could ask anything else.

FT Freddy found John and the others. "Hey guys! Bawn Bawn and I found your Dawg!"

John gasped. "You did? Where was he?"

FT looked to the side awkwardly. "Well funny story really..."

Before he could finish, a creature on the wall creepily looked down from the ceiling.

John yelled loudly as he was face to face with Ennard.

"Where's Angus?" John asked without thinking.

"HE's safE" Ennard repeated to John.

John felt his blood boil in rage. "What did you do to my dog, you bastard!"

"Oh not you again" Ballora said looking at Ennard.

"Hello BaLLoRa... WhErE'S BAbY?" Ennard asked.

Ballora crossed her arms looking at Ennard obviously not afraid of him. "Why should I tell you that?" She asked without emotion. Ennard stared deep into her eyes. "DOn't TeSt me BALlirIna"

He said darkly.

Before a brawl could break out between the two robots, John held right onto a crowbar aiming himself at Ennard.

Before the torn figure could react, John bashed him right in the robotic skull.

Ennard's servo's began resuming as he lay waking up.

"Where's my dog?" John asked darkly.

Ennard back up a little, he was a little intimidated by the human holding the crowbar.

Angus's bark was heard near Ennard. John looked over at Angus sitting up on a bed, next to an empty box.

Ennard looked up at John, almost innocently.

Angus wagged his tail seeing his master. Ennard had been charging next to his dog, His dog joined the company of a robot?

"You took care of Angus for the rest of the night?" John asked.

Ennard nodded in fear.

John rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I... I'm sorry for startling you like that Ennard." He apologized confused.

Ennard got up slowly; he shrugged at John. "IT's OkAy." He said.

Chapter 9: Typical habbits

Baby was clean again, and so was John's floor. Even thought the floor and herself were pristine clean, there was one problem.

She was bored. Again.

She didn't know where everyone was. But she knew she was bored.

"John... John..." she called out, but no one answered.

She picked up a remote, not knowing what it was and turned the TV on by accident.

"What is this?" She wondered to herself. "Whoa..." she was intrigued as the 'robot rectangle' switched to different channels.

"Do you get controlled shocks too?" She asked the remote not knowing it was just a device and not a sentient robot like herself.

"What about you?" She asked the TV. To a weird coincidence the channel it displayed was someone on a show saying "Yes, I do!"

She gasped. "Can you hear me?"

"Yep" the 'TV' Responded. Baby didn't realize she was watching some kind of kids show.

"Do you have technicians?" She asked it more. As if right on cue, it displayed. "Lots of them!"

Baby gasped in surprise, there was another robot just like her and her friends. Another robot that had self awareness?

"And we have lots of cookies for everyone too!" The Tv said back randomly. Baby turned her head to the side. "Cookies?" She asked confused "what does that have to do with Cookies?"

"Say kids, how many cookies do you think we'd have?" The kids show asked it's audience. Baby sighed in disapointment.

"It's not talking to me, it's just another one of those things." She turned the TV off.

"There's nothing to do..." she said laying back on the couch, eyes open.

Baby leaned up and looked over at a table. Something began to shine from the table in the light. She walked over to it and picked up flat pictures.

She suppressed a chuckle, raising her robotic hands to her 'mouth'.

John and the others came back and saw Baby giggling loudly holding something in her hands.

"I never knew you'd be this 'interesting' " She commented.

John looked confused for a moment then Baby flashed a view of the pictures.

John's face flashed beet red and his jaw went wide. He realized what she had in her hands were

photos of him drunk naked, wearing wigs.

The photos his old friends gave him for fun. He laughed about them to himself, but always felt insecure if someone else other then himself saw it. When he thought about it, his old friends were always teasing him...

"Baby..." John started his face still as red as a tomato. "Baby give that back please..." he said nervously.

Baby chuckled getting up slowly.

FT Foxy's jaw went into a grin when they saw the photo. Ballora smirked quietly and FT Freddy burst out in laughter.

"Baby...give me my photos..." John said louder and more frantic.

Baby began moving slowly away from John, smirking.

"Baby... give me my photos now!" He said louder.

Baby began to run around the table as John chased her around in a circle. "Baby give it back!" He said getting more frantic.

Baby ran over to the others. "Baby DON'T YOU DARE!" John warned.

Baby chuckled and threw the picture to FT Foxy. "Wow honey... you work those wigs tight..." FT commented. John's face just shaded a deeper red.

Baby couldn't control herself any longer. She burst out laughing as FT Foxy handed it to FT Freddy.

"Hahaha! Bon Bon, look at this!" He got Bon-Bon to look at the pictures. The tiny rabit puppet giggled.

FT Freddy handed it to Ballora before John could tackle him for it.

"Oh wow John." Ballora commented, her smirk widening.

John held his hands in his face. He was practically mortified.

Ennard came out and let out a mechanical laugh as he looked at the picture and snatched it from Ballora.

"YoU'Re sUCH a LoSEr!" He commented.

John looked away at sat down on the couch in defeat. "Why... why am I alive..." he said to himself. Baby overheard him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you look great!" She joked. John looked at her frowning flatly. "Gee thanks Baby that really made me feel better"

"You know at least you're not my parents..." John reassured himself. "They would never let me live this down"

Baby chuckled nudging him playfully. "I could see why!"

John glared at her which she just laughed back at.

 **A/N: So there's the end of this story so far! I will continue it soon, but I'm kind of running out of ideas, And I just got back home to my computer xP**

 **Anyway I'm so flattered that you love this story as much as I loved writing it!**

 **I'm also flattered that someone's making a comic about it? That's amazing! I'm so glad I inspired so many people.**

 **Stay frosty my friends!**

 **-terrietont**


	8. Chapter 8: A 'Friendly' Visit

chapter 8: A friendly visit

John was still contemplating how he would be able to live with these robots bombarding his house. They couldn't cook, or respect privacy...

Hell, FT Freddy busted the door down while John was on the toilet!

He needed to find another job before he would be repossessed again. He needed to keep the robots in hiding, but still make sure they wouldn't slaughter him in the night. He couldn't help but feel, at home with them in some ways... yes he was terrified but at the same time: they were like distant relatives... psycho relatives.

John pondered for a moment. The animatronics seemed like they had emotions... Baby was laughing when she found his picture.

Yeah... that was awkward for John. He never really considered it before.

Who made them feel these human emotions?

John looked at his watch gasping in panic. His friend Margaret was supposed to be coming over to help him with payment of the house! Well at least what he was told.

John rushed into the dining room with all the other animatronics inside, sitting down, fiddling with objects or just staring at him.

"Guys! Panic! My friend Margaret is coming to help pay the bills for this place! I need you all to hide and DON'T show your face okay?!" John yelled in panic.

His phone buzzed, he checked it. It was text from Margaret herself.

The text displayed:

Hey I'm coming over today to help pay the bills so you can keep this house, I'll be here in five minutes. 3

A heart symbol was displayed. John didn't think too much of it, he noticed she texted him hearts all the time and even called him nicknames like "Jonny" "Eggs Benedict" "JonJon" and even "honeypie" The thought had never occurred to him. Well, she may have been playing a game with him... right?

"Oh god! You guys have to hide! Now!" John ordered in panic.

Unlike John, the robots moved calmly out of the room and into places where Margaret would never think to look."Okay, Ballora, Ennard, FT Foxy... you go behind the boxes in the shed, Only three of you will fit. Baby Funtime Freddy, you guys are gonna have to squish into the hall cupboard." Ballora gracefully went towards where the shed was, Ennard crawled on the ceiling behind and followed her, Funtime Freddy grouchily followed them. Bidybabs and minireenas scattered all over the room like it was a game of hide and seek. John didn't tell them off, as long as they were hiding, it was okay. John then gestured for Baby and FT Freddy to get into the hallway closet. FT Freddy joyfully obliged. Baby groaned and followed.

John prayed Margaret wouldn't look there.

Soon enough a red ute pulled into the driveway. Not the kind of red of deep dark shading, but the bright vibrant red, like scarlet red that only women really drive.

Come to think of it, Margaret was a very girly girl and one of the reasons John regretted this visit so much: she was always so bossy and lectured him around, but she was really the closet he had to friends... while the other guys he once called friends... the ones that took the pictures of him and put it online. The ones that pulled his pants down and tripped him over in high school.. he wondered why he considers those guys even friends at all.

But that didn't matter right now, what mattered is keeping the robots in hiding. If Margaret found out he was keeping animatronics from their rightful restaurants, she wouldn't know what to think... Then if he told her they had feelings, she'd think he was crazy. She'd think that restaurant made him crazy.

Did it make him crazy? Were all the robots' sentients merely a figment of his imagination? He was having real trouble with his own sanity.

A knock came at the door. John opened it revealing a red haired woman with a sparkling red dress, she was wearing make up galore and she had high heels that almost made her 2 feet taller than him.

"Hi there Jonny!" She greeted with her new Yorkian accent. "Hey Margaret, how have you been?" John greeted mutually smiling. Margaret huffed in disgust like the drama queen that she was. "Awful Johnny, just awful, I came into work the other night and I met up with this one guy who said he was single, turns out he was just another lying Larry"

John nodded in mutual sympathy. "Oh that's not good"

Margaret huffed in agreement. "Ugh, tell me about it! Men; they just don't mix with me at all!" John nodded silently.

Margaret went dangerously close to him. "But not you Johnny... you're not like the other men" she commented touching his shirt collar. Not very comforting for him.

Baby and Funtime Freddy peaked through the door. "Move your fat head" Baby groaned as FT Freddy was shoved from the gap. "I can't help my size!" He whined. Baby rolled her eyes. "Why did I have to get stuck with you?!" FT Freddy cowered. "Well John said for us to hide here-" Baby interrupted him. "I know what John said!" She snapped in whisper.

They both shared the door gap, looking out at John and Margaret.

"Well Margaret that's very kind of you..." John smirked nervously. Margaret laughed deeply. "Oh Johnny, I have to say, ever since you've been rockin' that tie: I've been so attracted to you"

She admitted in a flirty voice. He gulped back and thought to himself "that really escalated quickly"

Margaret pulled back John's shirt collar. Baby and FT Freddy watched from the door gap. Baby gasped at what she was witnessing. "What's going on out there?" FT Freddy whispered.

"Margaret, I appreciate you, really I do: but I can't do this right now it's too early for us and frankly I think I'm holding you back and-"

She put her bright red fingernails on John's mouth. "Shhhh... it's okay Johnny, I've been waiting a long time for this" she began touching him down towards his chest.

He began to breathe lightly. This was going too far now...

She stroked her fingers down his stomach. He was getting agitated.

She maneuvered her fingers down to his thighs. He twitched.

She drifted her hand down to his-

"Okay I th-think it's time for dinner!" He blurred out getting up before anything could happen.

Margaret laughed hiding her disappointment. "Oh of course, you know I could cook you up something" She offered. John shivered. "No no no no It's fine! It's fine! I got this"

Baby went speechless. "What's going on?!" FT Freddy whispered a little louder.

"I-I don't know..." she said shocked and confused as to what had occurred in that moment.

"Now about your house" Margaret started. John was glad she wasn't trying to get into his pants.

"yeah, umm I need some loan if that's okay?" He asked politely.

Margaret nodded. "Oh sure Johnny! Wait, didn't you already have a job at that circus place?" She asked.

John sweat. "Um... yeah at Circus Baby's Pizza world right?"

"Oh yeah that place, oh gosh what a place: apparently they found two dead bodies just last week; but of course you knew about it"

John's face went pale. "N-no not r-really" he admitted nervously.

"Ah well, the more you know" she said back casually.

John couldn't concentrate on making the food for a while, but he managed to whip something up. A pasta dish.

He and Margaret sat down at the table. It was silent for a while until Margaret started rambling some things.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, until they finished their food. Margaret growled impatiently. "Alright enough messing around, I've been waiting two years for this... when I finally realized I needed you." She began flirting again.

John was cowering internally.

FT Freddy tried to have a peek, Circus Baby blocked the gap. FT Freddy was pushed back by Baby into the wall making a loud sound. Margaret's back faced the wall.

"Johnny... what was that?" She said startled.

John's heart went fast. "Wait! Margaret!" He reached for her in panic.

He planted his lips onto hers before she could investigate the hallway.

Baby growled in fury, her eyes turning red. Her faceplates opened up.

FT Freddy cocked his head to the side, unsure of what to think of the situation.

Margaret was in a daze. She gasped in exhilliriation. "Oh Johnny! You sly dog!" She teased flirting.

John laughed nervously.

Eventually it was time for her to go. "So I'll get those papers into the bank and pay off them bills. And Johnny? We should 'pay some more bills' again sometime" She smiled slyly.

John gulped. He knew what 'paying more bills' meant.

Finally when Margaret was out of sight, John went into the shed to grab the others, Baby and Freddy got out of the closet.

Everyone looked normal, well as normal as animatronics could look. John however noticed Baby was acting peculiar.

"Umm Baby are you okay?" John asked.

Circus Baby had red glowing eyes, she was holding her hands in fists and she looked like she was about to explode any second.

"You and that other human seen close" she commented with no emotion in her voice, despite her posture.

John groaned and held his temples. "Please don't remind me..."

He shuddered imaging her hands to his legs and even closer to his 'you know what'

Ballora looked towards her leader confused. "What's the matter Baby?" She asked. Everyone began to stare at her.

"N-nothing" she said quietly, hiding her red eyes and angry posture.

If John didn't know any better, she seemed almost... jealous?

Was she...? John was getting really confused with everything that had been happening.

But there was work to do around the house, this thought needed to be on hold. For now.

 **A/N: Hey Guys it's me your good old gal Terrie! So I have some things to say.**

 **Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story and gave me suggestions: I read all of your reviews and I love every minute of given feedback. So thank you all so much for these wonderful reviews! And to the guest that's making a comic about my fanfic I am so flattered anyone would consider this comic worthy material! So thank you so much, your comments and tributes really mean a lot to me!**

 **(Also if you can, send me a link to the comic; thanks!)**

 **For this story, I don't really have anything planned to be honest. I'm mostly edging towards a scenario based story of skits and humor. I might even include the original FNAF Gang in one chapter just for cameos!**

 **So I know a lot of you have suggestions and don't worry I take those into account ;)**

 **But I'd also prefer thinking in my own time, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish this or what to end it on. But I have a few ideas for next chapters and I might even put in some of your suggestions; so look out for any of those hints in chapters!**

 **Yes I will be continuing this story! I wasn't planning to end it any time soon... But just a heads up. I don't have a lot of time to think about writing this one story, I have other fanfics I need to write. And other things I need to do in my life; so don't expect my story to get new chapters every day.**

 **But anyways enough rambling. Thank you all so much for making this a bigger sucesss than I intended it to be!**

 **Yours truly**

 **-terrietont**


	9. Chapter 9: Baby's Dilemma

Chapter 9: Baby's Dilemma

She strut back and forth, thinking about the other night. Why did she act so overprotective of him? Why did she care about what he thought of that woman? Why did she feel the pain of jealousy?

Baby couldn't figure it out... She just couldn't understand what it was. She couldn't understand that she was beginning to see John as a brother. She was feeling very protective of him. He was paying more attention to that lady than to her or her friends!

That wasn't acceptable. Not on her watch.

"I've been watching you closely now John" Baby said as they were in a room alone. Ballora, Ennard, FT Freddy, FT Foxy, Minireenas and the Bidybabs were in the living room, doing what they usually did. Messing around with items and objects and talking nonsense.

John was a little more introverted and preferred when he was alone. Baby happened to be in the same room at the time.

"Why did you back away when she did that to you?" She was asking questions in a quiet mysterious voice. A voice that seemed like it was on the verge of snapping.

John jumped when he realized he wasn't alone in the room.

"Oh my god Baby! You scared me!" He gasped holding his chest.

Baby remained motionless, staring at him. "Why did you back away when she did that to you?" She asked the same question in the same tone. Emotionless.

John's palms began to sweat. "Uhh... well I... I.." He tried but his throat felt like it had a lump in it.

Baby turned her head slightly. But that was a close as she got to motion at that moment.

"Why are you acting so creepy?!" John asked nervously. Baby stepped back a bit not expecting him to talk back like that. She knew he was tough enough, but talking back again? He was the first human to ever talk back and back up himself.

This kind of defense made her feel weak and vulnerable as if she were the one being glared at.

"I... I don't know" She answered truthfully scared.

John looked concerned almost. "Baby what's wrong?" He asked the robot clown as if she were a normal person.

Baby looked over at him. "When I saw her kissing you..." She stated. "A part of me broke" She admitted sadly. "A part of me that liked you a lot, broke"

"Then I realized. I need to protect you. I need to keep you safe from the others, I need you." She said openly.

John went speechless. His eyes wide.

"I need a friend like you John... I need a family like you John." She stated quietly.

John felt a slight pang in his heart.

"I've never met a human as nice as you John"

Baby looked at him.

"Sure, children liked me for my singing and my looks, but you... you're different. You like me for me."

John's face went a shade of pink in flattered bliss.

"And I like you for you" she said again.

Her voice showed almost tearing up, but a poinent audacity.

John looked down in thought. "I never thought I'd be friends with a maniacal machine" he commented.

Baby went closer to him. "At first, I thought I would trick you into going into the scooping room; where we'd scoop out your insides and wear you like a suit"

She told him. His face paled slightly, his bladder slightly leaked and he felt sick for a moment...

"But then... after seeing how kind you acted towards my friends: I realized... you aren't like the others. You're different. You're kind and forgiving. You set us free from that hell"

Baby said in a happier tone.

John shrugged rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"John... I know you'll probably never forgive me for startling you all those nights and feeding you that gunk, but I still hope we can be friends" Baby said looking down at him like a child that she was built as.

John smiled. "Of course we can be friends Baby!" He said in more optimism.

Baby gasped happily. "That's great!"

John's eyes went wide like dinner plates, and his body was being squashed as the clown animatronic squeezed tightly in a hug. It was a little uncomfortable for him since he wasn't metal and she was enourmous.

"I promise not to open my faceplates when I charge tonight, just so you won't be startled to death." She winked at him.

He laughed back. He was still nervous but less than before.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I haven't had access to Internet for a while, my sister is away for three months and I'm at the beach with my family so I'm going through lots of things at the moment. Also I know a lot of you are desperate to find new chapters, but be in mind I am human and I have a life to live and things to do. So please try to be patient. I am trying my best to get out as many chapters as I can.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **-terrietont**


	10. Chapter 10: Good morning

Chapter 10: Good Morning

Ennard crawled onto the ceiling. He looked down at a sleeping John and his dog on the couch. Something twitched inside his mashed endoskeleton of wires. He could almost feel the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping on that couch.

He lowered himself towards John in his pajamas. He carefully manuvered his wired hands under John and pulled him up as best as he could. Ennard went on two feet and carried him like an infant.

He walked as quietly as he could, though with the wires for feet it was tougher than he thought it would be.

"Puppies... rainbow... kittens..." John mumbled in his sleep. Ennard stopped moving hoping that it wasn't a sign of him waking up.

John continued snoring as Ennard approached his bedroom. John was laid on the bed on his stomach. Ennard groaned quietly as he couldn't move him back to his original position.

Ennard returned to his area out in the shed and stayed there for the rest of the night.

John's eyelids fluttered open slowly. He was still half asleep; somehow rolled on his back and didn't really recognize where he was. John felt a figure lying on both sides of him. He smiled calmly thinking it was some hot woman after a night of fun.

"Morning honey..." he murmmered as he began touching the figure on the face. John noticed the face was cold and hard. But his half asleep mind didn't care. He smiled and began to lean into the face. He kissed it lightly.

Suddenly, blue metallic eyes slammed open. A large black nose showed in the light and a pink snout was seen.

"What the..." A voice came from the figure. John's eyes adjusted to the sight. He screamed nearly at the top of his lungs, flying back into the wall beside the bed. Funtime Freddy got up, startled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" John yelled out loudly as FT Freddy launched out of the bed. "Morning John!" He tried to say in joy.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" He yelled.

He looked over next to him. A pink and white fox robot smirked wiggling it's eyebrows up and down teasingly. "Mornin' sugar!" They greeted.

A loud ear piercing scream echoed through the entire house. If he had neighbours, no doubt they would'ave called the police already.

Ballora was shocked awake and screamed out in a high pitch demonic way. Circus Baby woke up from sleep mode after Ballora screamed, She screamed a scream just as demonic and metallic.

"Who did that?!" Ballora growled in fury. Her face plates widened ready to kill anything that disturbed her slumber.

John was seen grabbing his blanket off of a very clingy Funtime Freddy. "Give it you big baby!" He yelled. Funtime Freddy pulled harder. "You don't even have skin!"

FT Freddy roared at him

Opening his face plates. "Oh my god! Freddy give the freaking blanket!" John growled furiously.

FT pulled tighter on it. "You startled me, now I need it"

John let go of the blanket and huffed in disbelief. "I startled YOU?!"

"YOU? The indestructible robot bear that almost killed me? I SCARED YOU?!" John raised his voice louder.

FT Freddy crossed his arms together like a stubborn child. "Yes!" He concluded.

John laughed in disbelief. "This is almost unbelievable. No... wait, this IS Unbelievable!" John shouted again.

"You scared Bon Bon as well!" FT Freddy said.

"I SCARED A FREAKIN HAND PUPPET?!" John yelled out in fury.

Bon Bon hiccuped in sadness as he overheard it. FT Freddy gasped and looked over at his leggless counterpart. "Bon Bon he didn't mean it, you're not just a hand puppet!" FT Freddy said reassuringly.

Bonnie wiped away noexistent tears. "Th-thanks Freddy" he whimpered slightly.

FT Freddy crossed his arms firmly. "I think you owe someone an apology" he said.

John groaned. "Fine I'm sorry Bon Bon" he said.

Bon Bon jumped up and pecked at his cheek, which just felt like cold metal touching his skin slightly. John laughed rolling his eyes. "Alright alright... settle down now"

He said as Bon Bon giggled shyly in response.

John rubbed his head and groaned. "What time is it?" He asked mostly himself.

Funtime Freddy starred up at the clock above John's bed.

"It's long stick on the number twelve and short stick on the number twelve!" Funtime Freddy answered joyfully even though he had no idea what hands on a clock were.

"Crap I'm supposed to be at an interview!" John panicked slightly.

Funtime Freddy cocked his head to the side. "Inter-what?"

John got into his clothes as fast as he could behind a curtain. He popped his suit on. "No time to explain!" He panicked.

He rushed out the door but looked back at a bunch of confused animatronic robots. Mostly Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon.

"Please don't touch anything until I get back... Freddy make sure everyone behaves themselves okay?"

Funtime Freddy gasped loudly in glee. "You mean I'm in charge!?" He asked in joy.

John was too busy thinking about his interview. "Yeah sure whatever" he said before shutting the door.

Funtime Freddy watched from the window as John got into his car and drove off until the car was no longer in sight.

"Ohhhh this is gonna be so much fun! Right Bon-Bon?" FT Freddy jumped up in excitement.

He looked over to his hand puppet. But there was nothing but his arm.

"Bon Bon?"


	11. Chapter 11: The interview

Chapter 11: The interview

John arrived at the building. His suit dripped in sweat and his hair was greasy. His heart was racing as he got into the building.

He waited anxiously outside a room. "John Benedict?" A lady called.

John got up almost tripping over his own feet. He walked into the room.

The interview room had two sofisticated people. male and female employers. The room was dull and the carpet was blue. A white wall with grey lights and a few classroom tables.

John fidgeted around as he entered the room with his backpack in hand.

The woman smiled at John. "Sorry for calling you in earlier John, we actually just need a few minutes to look through notes, so if you need a bathroom break, you can go now"

John didn't need to go, but his anxiety was high so he needed some time alone.

He awkwardly stepped into the men's bathroom and looked in his bag to check if everything for the interview was there.

He slowed his breathing and unzipped the bag.

John sighed looking into it. His books were all there. But there was a blue plastic thing at the bottom.

John jumped to his feet as a small blue rabbit puppet popped out of the bag. Sprung to it's bottom half and stood at John.

"Bon Bon?! What are you doing?!" John whispered in panic. He didn't want anyone to hear him. The small metallic rabbit jumped up onto John's shoulders. "I wanted to come see your interviewie!" Bon Bon exclaimed.

"Interview you mean? And NO. You cannot be seen! Do you know what will happen if they see you? They'll think I've gone mad. They'll think I've been robbing a puppet store!"

Bon Bon huffed angrily at that. "Umm not that you're just a puppet" John refreshed his words. Bon Bon looked pleased by that response.

"Ugh, look it doesn't matter, the point is I can't be seen with a sentient robot!"

Bon Bon opened his jaw up into a smile. "Don't worry John John, I'll be good!"

Bon Bon said giddy.

John sighed slowly. "Okay, promise you won't mess it up?"

Bon Bon nodded vigorously with his little hands behind his back.

"I promise!"

Bon Bon's arms were crossed. (since he didn't have separate fingers)

John composed himself as he got his back off the floor.

He tucked Bon Bon deep at the bottom of his backpack and inhaled deeply as he exited the bathroom.

"Are we ready?" The female employer asked.

John nodded slowly. "Ready when you are" he replied.

John's bag was sitting beside a table, out of sight from the employers, but John could clearly see it.

"So what exactly have you the motivation to apply for the job of Gerison's robotics engineer?"

John looked over to the side nervously. "Well I've been working on creating my own robotic projects and using items I found in a yard sale to put together something and... WAIT!"

The employers looked confused at John. "Wait?"

John panicked as he yelled out "WAIT". It was a quick reaction to his bag moving on it's own.

"Yes and to... to wait for things to...STOP!"

There it was again, Bon Bon unloaded himself from the bag and was completely exposed to any naked eye.

The employers where a little taken back from his outbursts.

"And to stop the... umm pollution of expensive parts?" John adlibbed to try and seem just a little normal at least.

The employers wrote down in their notes.

"Interesting, what else do you wish to accomplish in our program?"

"W-well I am more than ever looking forward to... STOP MOVING!"

Bon Bon stopped at that.

"I m-mean t-to stop moving bad parts to the dump and instead recycle them?" He said uncertain.

The male employer hummed in thought. "Interesting"

"Are you very environmentally friendly?" The female employer asked.

John nodded fast to try and not course any more awkardness.

Bon Bon began bouncing over the shoulder of the employers. He wasn't touching them at least.

"What are you doing?!" John whispered as the Employers wrote everything they had heard so far. "Sorry, sir?"

John looked at them. "Uhh I mean, what do you do for your employees?"

The female and male employer looked at eachother. "That's rather a good question"

"Well we make sure everyone is cared for and has a good time and gets equal pay"

John nodded vigorously. He didn't want to appear out of ordinary.

Bon Bon soon got bored and retreated back into the bag.

Soon enough the interview was over, but John's anger wasn't. John glared furiously at the small bunny in his car. Bon Bon looked up innocently.

"You're not gonna tell Freddy what happened? Are you?" Bon Bon asked.

"Oh I am going to tell Freddy, and the others everything." He explained.

Bon Bon gulped. He knew he was in trouble. Freddy is going to be very mad at him when they get back.

 **A/N: Alright so there's the end of that chapter. If you guys couldn't tell I actually based the scene where John was screaming "STOP" and then concluding with the interview on a scene in the Iron Giant. Great movie btw, go watch it if you haven't seen it!**

 **Anyway first I'd like to say a few things.**

 **I actually am doing a college course for a few days and I will be mentally out of my depth because believe me. 3D animation takes a lot of mental effort. Anyway I just wanted to say this story is not going anywhere but remember I can't be constantly updating it 24/7 so either: you can unfollow the story and be as impatient as you wish, or you can wait a few more weeks and have a new chapter up.**

 **The choice is yours.**

 **Look guys I'm just getting a little tired of these constant nagging reviews on my story. I get it, you're very passionate about the story, but like I said I have a lot of other things to do and it's not easy checking and re-checking if the words I put down were right and if it actually submitted, believe it or not. Also I do have an anxiety disorder and being rushed is one thing that really stresses me out. I can't be on the watch for every single detail and or review. So I'd be a little more appreciative if you please refrain from nagging me and be a little bit more patient. Or like I said unfollow and look for someone who has way more time.**

 **Thank you for understanding.**


	12. Chapter 12: Memories returned

Chapter 12: Memories returned

John's car pulled up into the driveway. Not a word was said on the way back. Bon Bon was sat in the passenger seat like a child that had just been suspended from school and was about to arrive home to get a lecture.

Bon Bon's ears drooped. He felt his metal nuzzle shake, oil pricked the back of his wired eyelids.

FT Freddy was seen playing with a slinky, Ballora was spinning about the room with her usual ballet music playing. Baby was sitting down on the couch trying to read a newspaper, not realizing it was upside down of course.

"This isn't going to work, Alright" John growled as he walked into the room. He was glaring angrily at the small rabbit hand puppet. Bon Bon cowered.

FT Freddy gasped and dropped the slinky, bounding over towards John and Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon, there you are!" FT Freddy gasped. Bon Bon remained droopy

John crossed his arms. "Tell him Bon Bon." John said firmly.

Bon Bon looked down shamefully. "Freddy... I was a bad bunny today" He murmmered quietly.

FT Freddy looked confused at his friend. "What happened Bon Bon?"

Bon Bon looked back at John in a plead.

John stood there glaring.

"I... nearly messed up John's interview and almost showed myself"

Bon Bon let small oil droplets spill from his eye sockets.

FT Freddy looked down. "Oh... why's that bad?" He questioned completely mindless

John groaned louder attracting the attention of the rest of the animatronics in the room.

"Oh for god sakes!" He groaned in frustration.

"Bon Bon nearly exposed himself, you know what that would have done? He would have been found out, I would be questioned of how I got an animatronic from Circus Baby's pizza world.

This house would have probably been searched, I would be arrested and all of you would be forced back into the restaurant!" John explained as clearly as he could.

Baby stood up from the couch, horrible memories began to envelope her mind. "You won't take us back... you won't take us back... you wont." She chanted over and over again. John stepped back in fear as she began to approach him.

John's eyes widened in terror as Circus Baby's eyes went blank and her torso began to slowly open up. A giant metallic claw emerged from her insides.

John panicked. "BABY! STOP! OH FUCK!" He screamed in terror.

"BABY!" He yelled out again.

Baby's claw reached closer to him when instantly.

The claw scratched part of his shirt.

"BABY STOP!" John yelled.

Baby regained consciousness. Her eyes started blinking rapidly into her normal eyes.

She saw herself backing someone up against a wall, John breathing heavily while his arms were out trying to hold back a giant robot claw.

She noticed her torso wide open, her robotic claw displayed out.

She stepped back in horror. "No... no... wh-what have I done..?!"

She whispered horrified.

John breathed in relief as he only noticed the tear in his shirt.

Baby looked down to his shirt and noticed a bit of blood coming from the fabric. Not enough to be lethal.

John looked at his stomach. It was bleeding a little, not life threatening or anything too dangerous.

Baby's hands reached to her mouth. Her voice box began to get more frantic.

"No... I... I... didn't mean to... N-no..." she said as all eyes turned to her.

John looked down at his cut, he didn't feel much, it was just a minor injury. But the horror inside of Baby's mind struck her memories clear.

She almost killed him.

Her metal hands trembled in horrified realization.

"I'm dangerous... I can't be around anyone..." she said in a voice of despair and fear.

"I'm broken... I-I can't fixed" she said again.

Baby stormed out of the room as fast as she could, without looking back.

John looked at the everyone else in shock.

Ballora looked towards the direction in which Baby fled.


	13. Chapter 13: Trapped in darkness

Chapter 14: Trapped in darkness

"I'm broken... I'm broken..." the despair. The horror and the memories all clouded into one.

She felt oil spill from her eyes and onto the ground.

She felt her claw adjusting itself back into place. She saw a bit of torn fabric in the opening of her torso.

Baby finally let go as oily tears rained from her and a metallic sobbing filled the room.

"I hurt him, just like I hurt you..." she said looked at her torso.

"I can't be fixed... I'm so afraid... I'm afraid it will... happen again..."

She murmmered.

"I know it was an accident... I know I never meant to..."

She couldn't take it any longer... He did all this good, sacrificed so much, for her and her friends. He deserved to be safe. She glanced over the front yard of the house and towards where the road was.

She was thinking about it. If she hurt him... what would that ever do for her? she's already free and all disires for escape have been forfilled. But she had grown so fond of him, he was like a brother to her. Having a sibling this kind and forgiving made some strange aura in herself glow bright. Like another person lived inside.

She blocked off all those thoughts as dark realization started to cloud over her thoughts.

"I will hurt him again... if I stay here..." She said softly.

"I worked so hard to get here. But now... the damage has been done"

She looked down at her hands. "I have to go back.

"I have to... go... back..."


	14. Chapter 14: Conversation

Chapter 15: Conversation

"No... I can't go back... I can't relive it again... Please someone, help me"

"It's alright..." a voice whispered. It was deep and scratchy. "It's not your fault"

The amalgamation of parts hung from a tree. Ennard came down into view. Thought baby was bigger than him. It was still a frightening sight.

"You don't know what happened in there"

Baby murmmered sadly.

Ennard stroked his robotic mouth piece. (Kind of like the equivalent of a chin)

"Hmm I don't know do I? Didn't you almost kill John with your claw?"

In that instant Baby burst into silent tears.

"I... am... a monster..."

Ennard left her there not knowing what to say.

 **A/N: So sorry for the long wait! I've been anticipating my sister coming home, she's been gone for 3 months and I'm finally gonna be able to see her again! Also I'm a lazy butt, also I went to a festival in Easter so I've been busy.**

 **But the real reason I haven't been posting new chapters is: well... honestly guys I don't really know what else to write at this point.**

 **I had it all figured out and then it just all blew away. But please don't think I'm abandoning this story anytime soon.**

 **It's just a case of writers block again.**


	15. Chapter 15: Conflicts and emotions

Chapter 15: Conflicts and Emotions

It was late at night, an average person would be eating dinner with their family at this time. John's "family" didn't need to eat and he didn't feel hungry with all the guilt.

John walked outside to get some fresh air. The others were inside the house, doing what they usually do. Ballora was worried about the whole situation. Baby and her were best friends despite their arguments over at the restaurant.

Ballora approached John.

John still wasn't used to the silent movement of the animatronics and how it almost made his heart jump out of his chest.

"Ballora, umm hi" he waved awkwardly.

Ballora eyebrows somehow furrowed. "Hello John, have you seen Baby?"

John rubbed his neck. "No.. I haven't seen her around."

Ballora come closer, she let out a robotic sigh and stood by the doorstep.

"She didn't mean to hurt you" Ballora said softly.

John sighed. "I know... but I'm still scared" he admitted.

Ballora nodded. "I know..."

John zipped up his jacket as a cold breeze started blowing.

The two didn't say anything for a long time.

Ballora flinched as rain drops began pouring down.

"This will most likely damage my circuits, I'll head back inside" she said. John was too in deep thought to care at that moment.

John walked around the back of the house.

Baby sat in the rain. Rain was a curious thing, she wanted to learn more about rain, but right now she was in her regret.

Baby noticed the small twitches from her circuits which were soaking in rain. Baby didn't care at that moment, she deserved to feel pain again after what she nearly did to the only human to trust her.

"I deserve this" she said quietly. John walked around the back trying to be quiet. He slipped from the wetness and yet out a yell. Baby turned around quickly.

John smiled pathetically. "Hey... it's kind of wet out here you know? You should come back inside"

Baby turned back around. "I deserve this." She said quietly.

John couldn't quite hear her, her maneuvered closer. Baby stood up with a start, backing away quickly.

"Don't!" John flinched at the response.

"I don't want to hurt you again..." she said, her voice breaking in sadness

John looked at her firmly. "Baby please. I'm trying to help"

Baby looked back. Now standing under shelter, Both John and Baby starred for a moment.

She felt oil form in her eyelids again. Her fake smile suddenly came off as sad.

John looked at her sadly. "I suppose I should leave you alone" he said walking away.

Baby growled at herself. "Why did I have to do such a horrible thing, to you and..." Baby stared down at her stomach. "And you..." her voice wavered into a little girl's.

"It's not your fault" the voice said.

Baby didn't say anything and stood there frozen.

John walked back inside drying himself off with a towel. FT Freddy was playing with Bon Bon as he saw John walk past. "Hey John! Wanna play with me and Bon Bon?"

John kept walking. "Not not Freddy" he responded quietly.

FT Foxy looked over at FT Freddy. "Smooth move honey" they said. FT Freddy glanced downwards.

John lay on his bed, sighing. John sat up in panic as metallic creaking erupted from his closet.

"Ennard. What are you doing here?!"

Ennard's eyes glanced towards John curiously. "I was waiting" he responded.

John gulped. Ennard approached him carefully. "You and me haven't gotten into great terms" John raised an eyebrow.

"And what does sitting in my closet have to do with that?"

Ennard cackled a metallic laugh. "I can help you; I can tell you the reason why Baby acts as she does, why she fears hurting another human being"

John blinked confused. "What do you mean another human being?"

John went white in the face for a moment. "You mean the technicians before me?"

Ennard shook his head. "No. Way before"

John sighed in slight relief but was still concerned. Ennard fell onto the blanket, the sort frabic collided with his wires.

"Now... listen up"

 **A/N: So you know what this means? Right? Ennard is going to tell John about the inncident. It's going to spark some drama between John, Ennard and Baby, but hopefully all the horrors can be resolved eventually (unlike the real lore, *coughI* Scott come on man)**

 **Anyway I hope this was okay for a cliff hanger!**

 **See y'all later!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reacting Again

John proved himself to be the most reacting to anything, His reactions to each of Ennard's give aways, spread the feeling that John was not going to take the bad news well. Ennard was prepared to stare at a fainted human on the bed.

The rain poured quietly down onto the roof, the pitter patter of each droplet calmed the two down as Ennard spoke. "Jenny Afton?" John asked. "The daughter of Mr Afton from Afton robotics?" John asked intrigued. "Yes.." Ennard replied Cooley. John nodded staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts clouded his mind as the names struck at him, he had never heard of Jenny, or Micheal... but he knew about the infamous William Afton. Seemed to have been guilty of five murders. John shuddered remembering the rumors he heard when he first moved into the town. He arrived way after the conflict between the sister location and Freddy Fazbear's had resolved or supposedly resolved. Ennard had spoke to him about Baby's programming and how she watched her body devour the life of an innocent child. A life cut short in the hands of Afton's own creation. "So it wasn't her fault?" John said outloud. Not initially expecting a response. "No" Ennard responded anyway.

"It was Afton all along..."

John's eyes widened in disgust. "He programmed them all to do horrid acts." Ennard nodded slowly. His body showing no real emotion, but John could see his eyebrows arch in worry, somehow. "I need to do something..." John said getting up from the bed. Ennard looked over and attatche himself to the ceiling moving out of John's room. John put his hood up preparing to take his steps outside. The ground was soaking wet, and the rain poured down chaotically. John worried that Baby might be damaged. He carefully darted over the rainy ground and towards the sheltered area Baby was seen in before, wondering if she was still going to be there. John paused slightly and looked around the corner. Circus Baby's body stood out in the cold, sheltered from the rain, but not moving.

John poked at the machine. Her head was turned to the side and down, her limbs splayed out in front of her. John pushed a little on her. She didn't budge. Instead he opened her forced closed Eyelids only to find her eyes not moving. John looked all around her body not seeing anything damaged. John waited until the rain had devoted into slightly tingling. Her carefully pushed her body across the floor, hoping not to slip in the process. He groaned and grunted pushing hard to get her back inside. He eventually did, huffing in the process. Funtime Foxy found him. "John, what ye be doin'?" They asked confused and curious. John regained his breath and looked towards the white fox. "Trying to get her inside" John replied tiredly. Funtime Foxy observed Baby carefully. "I think she be running out of batteries" John nodded understanding.

Soon both got a hold of the charging station in John's room. "Here." Funtime Foxy attached a plug into her back, a small socket was plugged in as a sound of power usage was heard. Baby's eyelids adjusted. She glanced over at the two in the room. Baby stepped back, unplugging the charger chord in the process, her systems immediately shut off again. FT Foxy growled in frustration plugging her back in "Ye better not do it again..." They cursed quietly. Baby turned on again. She didn't react this time noticing she had to be charged. "Why did you bring me in?" She asked angrily. John looked at her frightened for a minute. "You ran out of batteries, so I had to do something" Baby looked away hopelessly. "It's better if you would have just let me run out" she said in a mellow tone.

John looked at her seriously. "Baby, I know what you did to that little girl" The words struck her like a knife, if she were human, she would have paled. Her head slowly turned towards him. John stood his ground. Baby found herself unable to activate her voice box, she couldn't even properly move, everything went dark as she tried to forget. "Daddy isn't watching" the words echoed furiously into her mechanical mind. "I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful!" Jenny's voice echoed again. "Where did the other children go?" The voice finished fading into distant screams. Baby could almost feel the thrashing about and screaming, before it all slowed down.

"No!" Baby yelled out. "No!" The words repeat. "NO!" Louder and louder her cries echoed.

"NO!" She yelled louder.

John stepped back not wanting to get hurt in the middle of her breakdown. He wished there was something her could do.

"PLEASE" Baby cried, oil leaked out her eyes, and mouth. It was getting all over the floor, her body wavered in electric currents. "Baby?" John asked frightened. "STAY AWAY" she yelled out losing all forms of calm. Panic overtook her entire body. Her head twitched crazily, her eyes darted back into her head and out, her body flailed and her limbs shook slightly. She was suffering again. "Baby!" John yelled out louder, he approached her and held onto her shoulder Baby suddenly stopped. His warm fleshy embrace halted her flailing.

she glanced down at John who was holding her cold metal hands. "It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault" John stated calmly. Baby stopped flooding with oil. Jenny's voice spoke inside her. "See? I told you it was okay" she ignored the voice not wanted to hear it speak from the horror. Baby chuckled sadly, her voice still wavering fearfully. John hugged the robot tightly. "Everything's going to okay now" he said calmly. Baby felt her hands reach down and return the affection. She squeezed tightly. John began running out of breath. "Thank you John." She said quietly.

John smiled and sighed in relief. "Obviously she'll never live it down, but it wasn't her fault" John said out to himself, Convincing himself.

 **So waddya think? Convincing enough? Of course she still has her demons and things don't resolve just like that, but at least she's willing to stay with John and the others.**

 **I've been writing this since midnight and hadn't finished till about 3:00 in the morning. So it won't all be perfect, still hope the hiatus wasn't too overbearing!**

 **See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Raindrops

Chapter 17: Rain drops

Baby glanced at the foggy window. The rain was slowing, but the occasional pitter patter was enough to calm the mind.

John sat on his bed reading. Baby was sat against the window watching the rain. John thought it was best that the others stay out into the living room: just so Baby could relax after the breakdown.

John sighed deeply turning another page. Clearly something was on his mind that day, he'd just been too afraid to speak about it knowing that the consiquenses could get him killed. Even by accident.

Baby turned around to see him sitting on his bed quietly reading. "John?" She said in a soft calming voice. Her soft calming voice.

"Yes?" John looked up from his book towards her.

"Do you ever feel. Alone? Even when there is company around you?" Baby asked.

John nodded. "Of course. Pretty much always. I was never the most popular kid in school: I hardly had many friends, and the ones I did have always left for another school."

John looked to the side in thought. "I wasn't the brightest kid. And sure as hell wasn't the kindest either." John said in regret.

"You were a child?" Baby asked confused.

John nodded. "All adults were children once" he explained obviously.

"Oh." Baby muttered now only fully realizing why children were so easily outsmarted. They were still young, still learning. That only made her actions feel more overbearing and horrific than before.

John knew he was a bit of a bully in school. He always regretted it afterwards. He never really meant to hurt anyone. But I guess the universe was teaching him a lesson.

John sighed and glanced up at the ceiling.

Soon he felt his head spin. His eyes lost conciousness and his vision went black.

Baby blinked in surprise when she noticed a very peculiar sound. John was lying flat on his back on he bed like a starfish, snoring.

Baby looked over to a blanket that had fallen off the bed. She picked in up and folded it out without waking up John.

She carefully spread in across his body and pet the pillow down.

"Good night John. Sleep tight" Baby whispered leaving the room.

Back inside Circus Baby's Pizza World.

A man dressed in purple approached the elevator. He grumbled quietly fiddling with the numbered keypad. Typing in a code the elevator began to decend.

The elevator stopped at a door that read "Authorized Personel only"

A menacing chuckled emerged from his mouth.

Ha walked inside a dark room holding out his flashlight and began to inspect the area.

"Now where are you?" He asked outloud.

His wicked smile soon dropped. A sign displaying. "Animatronics out of order, come back later" displayed. It looked like it had just been painted over.

William growled furiously. "Who stole my creations?!" He threw the flashlight across the room in fury.

"They'll pay for that" he said quietly in an anger induced voice.

 **NOTE: I just wanted to say a huge thanks to everyone that supported me on this story (no matter how cringey it is) I enjoy writing it for you guys! So, I'll be finished with other stuff soon and I'll be able to write a lot more now! (Granted I may forget, but I can't help my terrible memory)**

 **So don't go anywhere!**


	18. Chapter 18:Mail's here!

Chapter 18: Mail's here!

John sighed in internal pain as another "loving" text appeared from Margeret.

John heard a loud bark in his bedroom. Angus barked agressively as a mailman slowly approached the door.

The animatronics were sitting around in the living room. Baby was sitting on the couch, glancing at the screen.

Funtime Freddy was laughing with Bon Bon.

Funtime Foxy was playing with an egg beater.

Ballora was not-so gracefully tripping over the bidybabs, and occasional scolding them.

The minireenas were twirling around the room, the Bidybabs were racing around the coffee table.

John rushed out of the bedroom in panic.

"Guys! You need to hide now!" John yelled at them.

All the robots turned to him. Ballora raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"There's a mailman!"

"So?" Funtime Foxy said obviously not caring. John groaned.

"So?! SO?! You could be seen!"

Baby stood up. "John is right. We must be out of sight." She said.

By that time the mailman had already made it to the door.

"Package delivery for-"

The man's gaze was turned by the giant 7 foot tall doll standing inside the house.

Speechless, the man's eyes nearly bursted out of the sockets.

John held his forehead annoyingly.

Baby watched confused as the mailman fell straight onto the floor, dropping the package in fright.

John groaned loudly and recovered the package form under the man.

John moved the mailman's arms. "Guys a little help here..." John huffed trying to pick up the mailman.

Baby looked over at John. "Help with what?" She asked.

John groaned even louder. "Help me carry him back to his car!" He said frustrated.

"Oh, okay" Baby said.

The 7 foot robot picked up the man and casually carried him to the car.

John brushed dirt off the package checking the labels and the condition of the box after it having been dropped on the floor.

"You will be safe here" Baby muttered to the unconscious man.

The mailman's eyes soon fluttered open in confusion. Baby peered over at the man's face to make sure he wasn't hurt badly. Her permanent smile and wide eyed expression didn't help.

"Are you alright?" She muttered in slight concern.

The mailman screamed at the top of his lungs and shut the car door before anything could happen. He turned the car on as fast as he could. The car sped up down the road getting as far away as possible.

Baby watched in confusion as the vehicle

went out of sight.

John watched in horror as the scene unfolded in front of him. He stood there grinding his teeth in anxiety. Heavy metal footsteps approached by.

"I don't understand why he rushed, wasn't he hurt?" Baby said confused.

John was too stunned at that moment.

"John?" Baby waved her hand in front of his face.

Funtime Freddy saw his blank terror-ridden expression. He gasped. "Oh no! Bon Bon John has gone offline!" He said. Bon Bon began to sniffle in sadness that his friend had indeed "gone offline".

Ballora approached the gang. "No. John is a human, humans don't go offline." Ballora stated impatiently.

John blinked finally snapping out of his shock. "Well... we're fucked." He exclaimed.

Baby's eyes went dark. "Watch your language" she scolded.

John winced at her reaction. "I mean, we're going to be doomed!" He corrected himself.

"Why?" Baby asked. Clearly she didn't understand the severity of the situation.

John looked up at her in disbelief. "Are you insane?! That man is going to tell his family that I stole Circus Baby's robotic entertainers, and then they'll file it in with the police; They'll find you and put you back and I'll be put in prison for theft!" John said in a freak out.

Baby looked down in thought. "Perhaps there is a way to stop this" she said.

Funtime Foxy shook their head. "There is no way in high heaven I'm ever goin' back to that stinkin' place, honey... no way!"

John sighed deeply. "I know this is going to suck... but I will try and help anyway I can to NOT let you go back to that horrible place"

John said smiling weakly.

-Over at the Ultra Burrow Bar.

"I still can't believe what I was seeing!" A man exclaimed to his friends at a table.

William sat at the bar stool, sipping his beer, he held a frustrated groan.

"It was huge!" The boy exclaimed to his friends. One of the older men, blacked bearded tall and buff chuckled. "Oh yeah? So you think it was actually that Circus Baby character from that rental place?" He said in joking disbelief.

Jerry the mailman turned to his buff friend. "Yes! I swear it was her, not a costume not anything!"

William spat out his drink in shock hearing that name. Circus Baby.

"Wait just a minute gentlemen." William approached the table. His deep toned British accent flowing through the men's brains like a parasite.

"Evening, the Name's William. Now... which one of you men spoke about Circus Baby?" He asked.

Jerry turned to William in shock. "It was terrifying! Seeing that giant doll standing over me like I was dead!" He shuddered.

William raised an eyebrow sipping his beer standing beside the table.

"Oh yes? And where exactly did you find this?"

"Some guy I was delivering mail to. I think his name was John Benedict?" Jerry shrugged.

William smiled menacingly. "I see... well have a nice night then!" He waved goodbye, paid for his drink and left the bar.

Jerry looked over at the door in confusion.

"What a creepy man." He exclaimed.

Inside a grey broken down house.

William smiled looking up an address book. "Ah, think you can hide from me huh?" He muttered circling out an address that was localized to John's home.

"Perfect" he chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19: One more Freddy

**A/N:**  
 **I am soooo sorry guys! I've been super busy over the last months or how ever long ago that was... I'm trying to manage my game dev work, friends, family and boyfriend and also I had a massive writers block, especially since FNAF6 came out and it was boggling with my mind endlessly. (Dammit Scott) also I got into Doki Doki Literature Club so I wasn't interested in FNAF at the time. I'm back into it again and I have a new idea for the next few chapters. If you're still following the story that is...**

 **It may not make sense right now because my mind is still boggled and I had to re-read over my story to try and make sense of the next few chapters I'll be working on.**

 **I've got a surprise character coming in. (Remember this is in no way accurate to the lore of the franchise) so just bear with me (haha get it? Like Freddy Fazbear?) anyway.**

 **I'm excited to get these chapters done and also work on other fanfictions. So If you're interested in Doki Doki Fanfics, check out my ones and tell me what you think! Otherwise enjoy the next few chapters!**

 **Once again I am really sorry!**

As John lay in bed contemplating how he was going to survive the next few hours about keeping the Animatornics a secret, he heard a scraping sound emitting from outside his window.

"Hello?" He asked curiously.

The scraping sound stopped for a moment. John rolled his eyes hearing the laughter of Funtime Freddy outside.

"Quit it Freddy, I'm trying to sleep" John rolled over and tossed the blankets on him again.

The voice replied with sinister laughter. "I'm not your friendly Funtime Freddy!" It responded with an even more menacing laugh.

John heard the slight difference in the voice now. This Voice was more broken than funtime Freddy.

Oh no... John sat upright. 'The robots went rogue didn't they?!' He panicked internally.

He got up from his bedroom and rushed out into a nearby cabinet to grab his rifle. He unlocked the cabinet and loaded the gun.

His arms shook trying to put bullets in one by one.

He aimed the gun directly outside.

John walked across the creaky floor and heard the scraping come closer.

He head metal footsteps approach from behind and yelled out preparing to fire a bullet.

"N-no! Wait!" The panicked Voice of Funtime Freddy squealed as John gapsed. Bon Bon trembled cowering on His arm.

"Why are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" John yelled enraged by the bear's suspicious behavior.

Funtime Freddy's eye's widened in confusion. "What?! Bon Bon I wasn't being mean was I?" He asked the small hand puppet. Bon Bon shook his head.

"Of course not Freddy. John must be very scared of nothing" Bon Bon looked at John worryingly.

Before John could protest. The Voice came back.

But... it wasn't coming from Funtime Freddy's Voice box like he thought. Even Funtime Freddy was confused about the voice.

"Knock knock, I'm here!" The Funtime Freddy-like Voice echoed getting more and more audible by the second.

"That sounds like me!" Funtime Freddy Commented. John looked around the room frightened. "I thought it was you" he replied.

Suddenly all the lights in the house went off. FT Freddy's eyes began to glow on instinct.

"You'll be my flashlight" John said gesturing for Freddy to follow John.

Freddy grinned more than happy to be around his human friend.

"What are we looking for John? Is it a birthday boy?!" Freddy gasped excitedly, as his voicebox's usual lines bellowed from him.

"shhh" John shushed the bear as Freddy sighed in childish disapointment.

John peaked around the hallway room hearing the scraping on the windows stop.

He froze. The front door had been opened.

Funtime Freddy looked around curiously. John pulled the rifle up again and aimed it towards the door.

"SLASH" a large metal claw smacked him from behind causing him to scream and fall on his stomach. He felt the back of his head, which was now bleeding.

His eyes began to fog up as blood gushed out of his head.

John snapped his head around picking up the rifle which had been dropped from the attack. He moved it to his front. Funtime Freddy was no where to be found.

John cursed himself for having trusted that bear.

Suddenly he was picked up by a tangled wire arm. The arm gripped tightly onto him causing him to groan and yell out in pain and fear.

John's eyes widned fearfully as the face of the culprit now showed before him.

It was a burnt Funtime Freddy mask with one red flashing eye and sharp teeth. It had the body of Ennard and it's wires moved around like tentacles.

The creature's metallic breath warmed John's cheek as it seethed in writhing anger.

John could feel his neck bleeding from the brute force of this wire Freddy.

"You shouldn't mess with what you don't own" the Freddy growled with it's broken Voice box.

John used What strength he could muster to pull out of the screwed up Freddy's arms. He yelled out and raced to the coffee table pushing it a hard as he could onto it.

It fell back into the wall screaming in rage as the coffee table pinned against it.

The wired arms flailed enragingly as it thrashed about tearing off the wood from the coffee table one by one.

Before John could fall into unconsciousness, he quickly aimed the rifle.

As the gun fired a butler struck through the wires causing it to yell out in a metallic sceech of agony.

Molten Freddy broke the table completely but instead of finishing off John it smashed through the glass and fled the scene, one of it's wires shot off.

John quickly began to lose conciousness.

He heard panicked metal footsteps.

"C-Call 911... t-then hide as fast as you can" he told the figure standing over him.

Baby's eyes widened in horror seeing him in such a life threatening state.

Baby put on the most human voice she could and called for the ambulance with as much knowledge as she had. "There is an accident at this house..." she said to the dispatcher. (Just pretend she knew the address)

John fell unconscious hearing the panicked voices of his friends.

The pigtailed animatronic looked over at his unconscious body, afraid.

Fun time Foxy went over to Ballora and Baby who were next to John not knowing what to do but wait.

"Funtime Freddy..." Foxy said quietly as they pointed to the broken form of Funtime Freddy in the corner of the room. BonBon's eyes were blackened and lifeless.

John's eyes finally went dark as he fell into a deep unconsciousness.

Out cold.


End file.
